This application claims priority to U.S. Application No. 61/699,772 filed Sep. 11, 2012 and entitled “Tool for Handling a Cartridge” of which is referred to and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Reloading spent ammunition is a common way of reducing the costs of shooting and may also provide the ability to create custom ammunition for specific needs. Center-fire rifle and pistol ammunition are particularly suited to reloading. Reloading may involve numerous processes or tasks, including removal of spent primer from a cartridge, cleaning, resizing, installing a new primer, adding a powder charge, and installing a bullet in the cartridge. One particularly difficult step in the reloading process may be cleaning the burnt powder residue (i.e., from the spent primer) from the primer pocket of the brass cartridge without damaging the relatively delicate cartridge. Myriad equipment has been developed for the cleaning process, however, removal of powder residue from the primer pocket of the cartridge remains a laborious and difficult task.
Therefore, improved methods and equipment for removal of powder residue from the primer pocket of cartridges are desired.